Labrat
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Edward was the experiment went wrong. Mike was his creator and Bella assisted Mike and she was Edward's caretaker. What happens when Bella and Mike find out that they created a vampire? ADOPTED BY "emma jane marie cullen"
1. Chapter 1

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight.

**Lab Rat**

**Summery: **Edward was the experiment went wrong. Mike was his creator and Bella assisted Mike and she was Edward's caretaker. What happens when Bella and Mike find out that they created a vampire!?

Chapter 1

**(Edward's POV)**

What am I? Who am I? What are these things in my head? What color is it right now? It's dark. Or is it light? What's the difference? A jump in my cheast. It speeds up. It hurts from how fast it's going.

"Mike! He's panicking! What do we do!?" A voice asks. Was it a voice? Or was it a sound?

"Give him the serum, Bella! We can't afford to lose another one!" a different voice or noise says. Pain in my arm suddenly. I squirm! I can't see.

-o-

I open my eyes. My head is full of knowledge. I know what I'm saying. I know more than I did before. But who am I? That same question kept coming into my head. I look around. I notice that I'm in a lab, surrounded by machines.

I was strapped down to a metal table and a big machine rested on my head. I turn my head to see a computer a few feet away and read what was on the screen.

_Project: E-d-w-a-r-d_

_**E**__nergetic_

_**D**__angerous_

_**W**__arrior_

_**A**__thletic_

_**R**__ough_

_**D**__eaf_

Well I understood the 'deaf' part. I could not hear a thing. Like my hearing was shut off. I guess my name's Edward. I felt a tap on my shoulder. My head turns to whoever it was who tapped me.

There I saw a female with brown hair and doe like eyes. She was wearing a white coat and held a clipboard in her hand. She then started talking, with a sweet smile on her face that made my cheast ache in happiness.

But I couldn't hear her. I gave her a look of confusion. She must have seen my expression because she then tapped an object hidden behind my ear. She pushed it and noise flooded my ears. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

The girl giggled. I heard her beautiful giggle enter my ears. When she stopped giggling, she faced me again.

"Well, Edward. How are you?" She said kind of slowly to make sure I understood her. "I looked around in fear.

"H…….H……Hello…" I strained, trying out my new voice. I don't remember if I…in fact…I don't have any memories except the one where I first woke up. The girl smiled and wrote something down on the clipboard then faced me again.

"Ok, Edward. My name is Bella. Now I'm going to run some tests to make sure your body works. Now I'm going to move my pencil. I want you to use your eyes to follow it." She said slowly so I could understand. My brain can not understand fast words right now.

Then she moved her pencil and my eyes followed it. Bella told me that my eyes were emerald green.

Days passed. My creators had taught me so much. I can lift stuff so much heavier than they could, my speed was impressive, I had a great hearing (that I can turn on and off with the button connected to my head behind my ear), and I could read minds. I was much better than them.

As each day passed, I found myself growing closer and closer to Bella. And more angry at Mike for being around her. I felt…possessive and protective.

During the days of my training, my creators noticed that my eyes had changed to topaz. But now days I was getting hungrier each day. Bella said that my eyes were turning black each time I felt hungry. I didn't know why.

Mike had done some tests on me and found out that I had no heart beat. Noting was alive in my body. Like I was dead. Like my body was dead. My skin was really cold and I would sparkle in the sunlight. I never ate or slept.

One day, as I was walking down the hallway, going to talk to Bella about the new song I wrote for the piano, I heard voices behind a closed door. I, being curious, listened in.

"Bella, we can't keep him anymore! He's a failure! He wasn't supposed to get hungry or thirsty! His eyes were supposed to stay emerald green!" Mike's voice echoed.

"But, Mike! He's just knew here! Give him a chance just because you find flaws in him! Nothing is perfect!" Bella's voice rose.

"He was supposed to be perfect!" Mike yelled. I frowned. Even with Bella defending me, I know when I'm not wanted, so I fled to my room. But I didn't know the trouble of staying here would cause.

**Inside the room (right after Edward fled)**

Mike picked up a shotgun from the wall. "If you don't get rid of him, I will." Mike said in a dangerous tone.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: How was that? Well, got to go. Believe it or not, I have school tomorrow. AND ON SUMMER VACATION! It'll only last a few weeks though. Yey!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Hi guys, sorry it took so long but I'm sick right now.

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

Mike wasn't happy that our experimental super human ran away. I was worried about Edward. He was not done testing. I still wasn't sure if his body was fit for running around like he was. Edward was very sweet and I worried about him all day. Mike, on the other hand, hated Edward.

Mike kept that gun there. I held a sheet of music close. I punched my card out and walked past Mike.

"See you Monday." I called out to him. But he just ignored me, clutching that barrel gun near him. I shook my head and left out the building.

**Edward's POV**

I wondered the night cover streets. It was dark but I could see plain as day. I wondered the city. My nose suddenly filled with the sent of Bella. I always loved that smell. I followed the smell to a tall apartment building. I went around back and saw a flight of stairs.

The smell led me up the stairs and to a green door. A monstrous feeling came over me. The urge to dominate the one with this special kind of smell, blinded. I came to my senses and found myself urinating on the green door. I pulled my pants back up and ran away.

The smell of my urine followed me to the park. Why had I done that? What had possessed me to pee on Bella's door? My questions were momentarily forgotten as I felt a thirst in the back of my throat.

I followed the sent of a few birds and I had a meal. The blood slid down my throat. My thirst lowered until it was bearable. I gasped and buried the birds.

"What kind of monster am I?!" I yelled out and sank to my knees, desperate for companionship.

Laughter surrounded me, taunting me. I pushed the button on my head and the laughter faded. That meant I wasn't alone.

I looked around and saw a few people in leather jackets. The leader's mouth moved but with that button on my head, his voise was mute.

I suddenly grew angry. The urge to push these males out of my territory boiled in my body. Animal instinct filled me. I had marked not far from here!

_They're invading on your territory! Destroy them!_

My mind screamed this at me over and over. This was-no-_is_ my feeding ground! No other male shall intrude! They gathered around me. I lunged at the leader, letting out a huge roar! I knew that if I killed the leader, this pack of males will leave.

**Bella**

I had arrived home late last night. The huge spot of wetness on my door was really disgusting and the smell almost made me vomit. But I was still too tired to care. I went in. I jumped when I heard loud roaring. I recognized that roar!

_Edward!_

I grabbed my coat and ran out. The roaring was coming from the park. I hope I could get there in time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

The human bodies surrounded the part of the park that no ordinary human dared to go. I stared in horror as I monitered my massicure. I didn't dare to push the red button behind my ear. I hated myself. I felt empty. I found myself sitting. Relization came to me. I had no memories.

I felt hollow...Did I even have a family? If so, where are my memories? Did I have a mother? A father? Any siblings? I highly doubt I had any Aunts or uncles. I had no family? I had felt the full empact of being alone hit me all in one swoop. My legs bent close to me and I used my arms to hug them. I cried. I had no family. I was just a useless experament. What was my purpose? Was it to kill? To be better than the human race?

I had nothing. Even the thought of Bella being close to me was terrifying. I cried for all it was worth. I wanted a mother. I wanted a childhood. I had been deprived of a family and a childhood. I was just born as an adult two weeks ago. I continued to cry. I pushed the button and the sound of my cries filled my ears. So this is what it's like to be sad. But where are the tears? Have I been deprived of that too?! I could not have the feeling of relief when I cried!

A twig crunched and made my wails come to an end. Someone ran closer to the point I was. I had to hide. And quickly!

Without hesitating, I hid in a tree and watched Bella run to the area and scream bloody murder at the sight of all the dead males that intruded on my territory.

But this animal instint was forien to me. No human could understand it. I felt the need to dominate this female, to claim what was now mine now that the males were out of the way. The need to make my own clan.

I fought these animal urges and won without a sound but Bella was long gone.

I spent the rest of the week watching families with their young children. A father buying ice cream for his daughter. A new mother and father cooing at their first born. I have come to envy those young children. For they had something that I had not. The chance at life at a young age. To have a mother and father. I let out a deep throated growl.

**Bella's POV**

"But Mike! You don't understand! You didn't see their faces! And they had Edward's teeth marks on their necks and claw marks on their bodies!" I cried in histarics. Mike grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me roughly.

"Bella! Snap out of it! Edward must be caught and disposed of! He's too dangerous! I told you that this project was doomed from the start! This was your idea!" Mike told me sternly and walked away to look at his shot gun on the table that was sitting beside the tranquilizer gun.

"B-But Mike...!" I exclaime. "Even if we do catch him, I just don't have the heart to...I mean...You can't expect me too..." I couldn't stop. I was in hystarics.

I remember when the project first came up, how we got the idea in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mike, Bella. The government just simply won't allow it, they had explictedly ordered me to tell you that either you come up with something useful for the government or you're out of the job and on the streets." The agents get right to the point._

"_Sir! What would be useful for the government? You have everything axcept the ability to give life to a super human!" Mike shouted furiously at the computer screen at the agent and shook a fist._

"_Don't get all hissy at me Mike! You're in enough trouble as it is with that green gunk you shot at us!" The agen yelled._

_Mike stuttered. "Well for your information, It's not gunk! It a radioactive chemecil that generates energey and transfuses it into light for potintial and extreame light for the energy problem!" Mike said in all his geekdom._

_I didn't pay any attintion to them and kept on typing on the computer. Another text from Alice rung on my phone that I forgot to turn off. I was sad for my best friend Alice. Her aunt Esme and Uncle Charlisle had been trying to have a kid for a year now and they had just givin up. Esme was torn up when Charlisle examined her and found that she couldn't produce any children._

_Mike sighed, breaking me out of thought. My phone rang again but I ignored it. Mike's conversation with the agent was over and he leaned against the desk._

"_What are we going to do Bella. We have done everything in the book except bringing life to a super human. And THAT'S impossible." He sighed and took off his glassess and rubbed his blue eyes._

"_We might as well just throw in the towl." He muttered._

_I just sat back as my mind began to process and I thought back on what Mike had said earlier. Super human..._

"_THAT'S IT!" I shout which made Mike fall over. Ha ha! I startled him._

"_What's it?!" He exclaimed. I picked up my phone and began to text back to Alice._

"_We can make a super human! I know it's been said that it's impossible but has anyone ever tried with the advance thecnology we have?" I said in one big rush. Mike looked hesitant._

"_I guess Bella but we'd be messing with the laws of nature here! Besides, where are we going to find a woman that's willing to donate an egg? I mean, it doesn't have to be alive but who will even bother giving us a dead egg?" Mike continued to ramble._

_I told Alice That we needed a human egg. Sadly Alice shouted at me when she called back that she wouldn't dare do it but she had contacted Esme and Esme was more than happy to donate an egg._

_In a matter of months, Esme had arrived with Charlisle by her side. We got her to lay on a table so we could extract the egg. All this surprised Mike but he was more than joyous to get the project started._

_**End Flashback**_

"...And what are we going to tell Esme?! "Hello Esme, We made you a son but unfortiantly he turned into a murdering mutant and escaped and is now reaking havoc on the world." Oh gee! I can just imagine what her reaction would be and I'd hate to have to cause it! She's coming in twelve more months and we have nothing to show for her cooperation and-Bella are you listening to me?" Mike rambled and broke me from my memories.

All this time, I had not realized he was talking to me. I gave him my "Deer in the headlights" stare. His heart melted and he calmed down.

"Come on Bella, we have a man to capture. Maybe Esme can see him before we have to put him down." He said softly and handed me the tranquilizer.

I almost burst into tears. Edward was so kind and innocent. He didn't mean to hurt anyone. And poor Esme's heart will be broken when she finds out that her son that was created in a lab would have to be killed.


	4. Note

**This is a note**

**I am sorry to say that this story has been abandoned. It's not the story's fault or your viewers; it is the fact that I had lost interest in Twilight in general. But this and many other stories are up for adoption. If you want to see the list, go onto my profile and there is the list. I am very sorry that I am unable to finish this story and I'm not going to use the lame "I'm in collage and can't write shit right now" because that would be a lie.**

**Note that if you flame me, harass me, or have any negativity about me not completely finishing this story, you will be ignored. But if you have some positive comments or suggestions, I will take the time to consider them.**

**Thank you for being patient with me my loyal readers and hope you shall find my other stories interesting. If not, that's fine to.**

**~Sabor Tooth Tiger**


End file.
